Gaseosa
by Hyuga Hikari
Summary: Este fic participa en el tema: "Trágame tierra" del foro: "El Neji/Ten no ha de morir"... Sus compañeros jamás olvidarían este incidente y ella sería conocida como TenTen "La gaseosa" Ama [Oneshot/AU]


Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de este fic es de mi propiedad.

Este fic participa en el tema: **"Trágame tierra"** del foro: **"El Neji/Ten no ha de morir"**

¡Disfruten! : )

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gaseosa**

Iba un poco, sólo un poco retrasada para el entrenamiento de ese día. Nada más a Gai-sensei se le ocurría hacerlos entrenar en domingo; comprendía a la perfección que ser cinta negra, en conjunto con todos los años que había practicado karate, no le daba el lujo de dejar de entrenar y perfeccionar su técnica sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho a su sensei de hacerla madrugar en domingo, menos aún después de haberse desvelado en el festival que había habido en la ciudad.

TenTen corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían por las desiertas calles de la ciudad de Konoha, tenía que llegar lo antes posible al dojo para comenzar, si bien no con el calentamiento, por lo menos con los acostumbrados combates con sus compañeros Neji y Lee. Se sentía tremendamente cansada, la noche anterior había sido de las mejores en compañía de sus amigas ya que su serio y aburrido novio (léase Hyūga Neji) había preferido quedarse en su hogar leyendo. Cuando por fin llegó al dojo, su sensei y compañeros ya habían terminado con el calentamiento y se disponían a comenzar con un combate. La mirada del Hyūga le dijo todo, jamás le perdonaría haberlo hecho pasar un entrenamiento a solas con Lee y Gai… esto se lo cobraría.

-¡Buenos días, hermosa flor!

-Eh… Buenos días, Gai-sensei.

-Estábamos a punto de comenzar con los combates, TenTen, hoy por fin voy a luchar con mi eterno rival.

-No creo que sea necesario, Lee. TenTen ya está aquí, puedes seguir entrenando con Gai-sensei.

-¡Pero, Neji, mi eterno rival yo preferiría…!

El castaño ignoró al cejotas dirigiéndose hacia la chica con una mirada casi asesina, se puso en posición de combate indicándole que podían comenzar cuando quisiera.

-¡Pfff! De acuerdo, sólo permite que me que me quite el abrigo- la castaña se quitó el abrigo y en seguido tomó su posición.

-¡Bien mis jóvenes pupilos, ahora podemos empezar!

Ambas parejas comenzaron a luchar, TenTen trataba de cubrirse de los golpes que le daba Neji y tenía muy poca oportunidad de lanzar uno ella. Él estaba enojado, lo sabía, siempre era así cuando tenía que pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con sus excéntricos compañero y maestro.

-No estás prestando atención, TenTen, me insultas- dijo el chico mientras le lanzaba una patada lateral que la chica apenas logró esquivar.

-Tú te estás tomando las cosas muy a pecho, Neji- respondió la castaña al tiempo que trataba de patearlo en la cabeza.

Llevaban quince minutos del mismo modo cuando lo sintió en su estómago, algo no andaba bien pudieron haber sido los dangos que comió cuando llegó al festival, tal vez los dos platos de takoyaki durante los fuegos artificiales o, quizás, los casi diez anman que comió durante todo el festival… no estaba segura, de lo que sí estaba muy segura era de que no podría detener lo que se avecinaba. Y así fue, luego de esquivar un golpe del Hyūga levantó la pierna para soltarle una patada a la cabeza y fue ahí, justo en ese momento cuando todos estaban callados, que se oyó… UN GAS, TenTen se había tirado un gas, un sonoro y maloliente gas.

Gai-sensei y Lee inmediatamente pararon su combate, Neji perdió su postura de defensa y ella era la envidia de cualquier tomate.

-_Trágame tierra_- rogó la castaña, aún sabiendo que por más que lo suplicara eso no iba a pasar.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Lee, quien no aguantó soltar tremenda carcajada al tiempo que se agarraba el estómago, cosa que hizo que TenTen se pusiera más roja (si eso era posible) y que la cara y orejas le ardieran de vergüenza.

-¡TenTen se tiró un gas! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!- reía sin parar el cejón.

Gai-sensei apenas podía contener la risa, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo y se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

-Creo que es todo por hoy, muchachos… Pueden retirarse- no aguantó más y soltó una carcajada, haciendo que la chica en cuestión lo mirara asombrada para luego correr por su abrigo y salir del dojo.

Ya había caminado algunas cuadras y la vergüenza, sin mencionar el ardor de cara y orejas, no desaparecía. Había sido una situación humillante, de las peores en su vida.

-_¡Genial! Jamás olvidarán esto y yo seré conocida como TenTen "La gaseosa" Ama… ¡Diablos!_

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió el momento en que la tomaron de la mano y la jalaron hacia un callejón.

-¡¿Qué diablos…?!

-No debiste haber comido tanto anoche, TenTen-le dijo al oído una voz, con un irritante tonito de burla.

-¡Cállate, Neji!

-Karma, por dejarme solo con Gai y Lee.

-Pensé que no creías en esas cosas- le respondió enojada- Además ¿cómo sabes que anoche comí demás?

-Digamos que estuve un rato en el festival.

-¡Eres un maldito, Hyūga!

-Un maldito que te quiere con todo y gases- y antes de que la chica pudiera responder algo, Neji la besó.

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo sé, lo sé, tardé horrores para escribir esto MIL DISCULPAS, no se me ocurría nada y, aún escribiendo esto, siento que me faltó más gracia al describir la situación : ( Espero sus quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que les plazca escribirme. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a **Vistoria** por haberme invitado a formar parte del foro y a todas las demás participantes que han escrito fics para no dejar morir a nuestra hermosa pareja **NejiTen**, ojalá que más personas se animen a participar.

Otra cosa que me gustaría compartir con ustedes es que, es posible, que no ande muy activa por fanfiction : ( Es que el miércoles, por fin, terminé la carrera y ahora estoy con trámites y esas cosas, sin mencionar que tengo que trabajar duro con la tesina para obtener el tan añorado título, así que de antemano les ofrezco una disculpa por mi posible falta de actividad : ( En fin, ya no las mareo con tanto parloteo : ) ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
